The “Hovertoon” is a hybrid of a pontoon boat and hovercraft, the function of which allows the operator to traverse over multiple water and land conditions. Most lakes and rivers either have shallow areas or have many sandbars which prevent conventional inboard/outboard water craft from traversing the shallow areas. This invention allows a pontoon boat to be transformed into a hovercraft that can maneuver over these shallow or no water conditions and yet transform back into a pontoon craft for navigable water conditions.